Biowulf
Biowulf is an armored E.V.O., that strongly resembles an anthropomorphic metallic werewolf. He seems to be Van Kleiss's right had and is fiercely loyal to him. Due to Van Kleiss' powers being limited to his native soil, and Biowulf's loyalty, Biowulf acts as the leader of The Pack when away from Abysus. History : For a detailed history see: Biowulf/Appearances Appearance Biowulf's appearance is that of an anthropomorphic cybernetic wolf-like creature (stemming from his name). His face, torso and legs, retaining the most cybernetic appearance, are a dark shade of purple. His arms (which seem to be part of his true biological form), are a pale white with large gray blotches, almost matching his hair, which is pure white. His teeth and claws are a different hue of purple, while his eyes are red when they are lit up. He has five large claws on each hand and two claws on each foot. Personality Biowulf's personality is cold and cruel, the only caring aspect being his loyalty to Van Kleiss. Biowulf rarely speaks, but when he does, it's usually to gloat or to relay orders to fellow subordinates. Biowulf is shown as a tactical leader of The Pack, but he does show very little care towards his underlings . He seems to dislike anyone who gains Van Kleiss's favor as shown in Dark Passage, something Rex often takes advantage of. Powers and Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against a renown fighter like Agent Six. Biowulf has superhuman strength, speed and agility. Biowulf's weapon of choice is his own body; his razor sharp claws prove to be formidable in battle even against agent Agent Six's Katanas. Biowulf also has sufficient leadership capabilities. Whenever Van Kleiss is out of commission or unavailable, Biowulf is automatically appointed the de facto leader of The Pack. Biowulf is very strong, he is capable of leaping hundreds of feet into the air, in order to rip apart planes as seen in "Dark Passage." though this is only seen from side to side and down not directly up. Biowulf is capable of dispatching large mobs of E.V.O.s with ease, as seen in the Alliance. In the cartoon network game "nanite master" Biowulf use his nails like boomerangs. Relationships Van Kleiss In "Dark Passage," Biowulf is shown to be worried about Van Kleiss due to his power being reduced outside of Abysus. Biowulf would refuse to leave the base without Van Kleiss, as a result he would be caught in the explosion when the reactor exploded. In the episode Alliance, Van Kleiss and Biowulf seems to have a wedge in their relationship, most likely due to past failures, since Van Kleiss treated Biowulf more coldly and did not tell him about his lastest plan. Biowulf felt threatened when Rex convinced him that Van Kleiss was planning to replace him with No-Face. Skalamander Biowulf seems to get along with Skalamander the best out of all The Pack members; the two have been seen being paired up on missions the most often implying that they are very good friends . Circe He is openly very hostile towards Circe, most likely a result of her relationship with Rex . Nightshadow In "Dark Passage" Biowulf is shown to dislike "Nightshadow", the newest member of The Pack. He can be heard grunting when Van Kleiss praised the newest member of The Pack and later Biowulf would push over Nightshadow's petrified remains. Rex While he recognizes Rex as the primary target he usually is, Rex has on more then one occasion tried to kill Van Kleiss thus Biowulf tends to try and deal with him quickly. In "Alliance", Rex would ridicule Biowulf saying Van Kleiss might want to replace him with No-Face, although this was just a ploy to drive a wedge between Van Kleiss and Biowulf. At the end of the episode Biowulf, surprisingly came to Rex, Bobo, and Circe's aid when the sheild around the bug jar was down. After the sheild was repaired Rex offered Biowulf a means of escape but he refused and stated "I was never here." Agent Six Agent Six is considered the Biowulf equivalence on Providence team and when ever the pack and Rex's group fight they always attack each other first even if they are not the primary target . Bobo Haha He views Bobo as a mere nuisance. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Villains Category:The Pack Category:Sentient E.V.O.s